OUR PATH
by marlitasshi
Summary: [CHAPTER 1 IS UPDATED] Ketika takdir seorang psikiater harus terjebak di dalam kehidupan pemuda misterius yang ia temui tanpa sengaja. Pertemuan pertama yang diikuti pertemuan lainnya. Hingga sebuh realita pahit terkuak dan membuat hidup keduanya menjadi tak sama lagi.— Kai x Sehun KaiHun


_Kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah ketika aku harus memutuskan sesuatu yang dapat memberatkan hidup orang lain. Hidup adalah sebuah pilihan. Namun terkadang apa yang kita ambil tak pernah menjadi yang terbaik untuk orang lain ataupun untuk kita sendiri. Hidup hanyalah sebuah permainan takdir. Semua yang tertulis, harus kau jalani tanpa penawaran apapun. Tuhan tak hanya menggariskan satu takdir untukmu, namun di belakangmu terdapat takdir lain yang mengikuti._

_Seperti halnya aku—_

_Ketika orang lain menentang keras keputusan yang kuambil, namun takdir justru berkata lain. Sebuah pertemuan terjadi karena alasan. Ketika kau tiba-tiba muncul dalam kehidupanku, aku yakin jika Tuhan memiliki rencana lain dibalik pertemuan kita. Tersimpan alasan yang belum aku temukan. Aku hanya akan menunggu, kemana takdir akan membawaku, hingga aku menemukan jawabannya._

.

.

**Our Path**

**Chapter 1**

**KaiHun**

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan tergesa malam itu. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah namun kakinya terus melangkah dengan cepat. Jarak rumah sakit dan juga apartemennya memang tidak bisa dibilang dekat. Namun ia selalu memilih berjalan kaki dengan alasan kesehatan dan mencari udara ketika pekerjaan menumpuk menghimpitnya tanpa memberi ruang untuk bernafas. Seseorang baru saja menghubunginya dalam keadaan mabuk. Ia khawatir jika akan terjadi sesuatu padanya jika Sehun tidak cepat-cepat segera pulang ke apartemen yang ia sewa.

Ia marah dan sedikit frustasi. Baru saja satu masalah terselesaikan, muncul masalah lain yang semakin membuatnya ingin bunuh diri saja. Namun ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan tindakan tolol dan meninggalkan masalah-masalah yang menghampiri hidupnya tanpa penyelesaian yang tuntas. Ia berdiri tidak sabar dengan mata yang terus menatap lampu lalu lintas. Jalanan memang begitu sepi, namun menyebrang sesuai aturan bukanlah suatu kesalahan kan? Ketika lampu untuk pejalan kaki menyala, kakinya dengan cepat kembali melangkah menyebrangi jalan. Namun baru saja ia melangkah setengah jalan, sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu yang mendekat dengan cepat ke arahnya. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan kepalanya dengan cepat menoleh ke samping kiri disusul dengan sebuah decitan keras yang semakin mendekat. Ia membelalakan matanya. Mungkin ini memang saatnya untuk dia pergi. Ia memejamkan mata tak ingin menyaksikan bagaimana mobil yang melaju cepat itu menghantam tubuhnya lalu menghempaskannya ke atas jalanan yang begitu keras. Pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-kemana. Namun rasa sakit itu tak kunjung ia rasakan setelah beberapa detik matanya terpejam. Tak ada hantaman mobil pada tubuhnya. Apa ia memang sudah mati namun tidak menyadarinya?

Sehun membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah memeriksa tubuhnya dengan tergesa lalu mencari jasad yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di atas jalan. Ia yakin jika jasadnya akan terlempar beberapa meter dari posisinya sekarang. Namun ia tak menemukan apapun. Tubuh jangkungnya kini berdiri tepat di depan sebuah mobil yang hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi mengenai tubuhnya. Lututnya bergetar hebat dan juga detak jantung yang berdebar cepat membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika. Ia masih hidup! Ia masih bernafas dan ia masih bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri. Matanya dengan cepat mengarah pada sosok pelaku yang masih duduk di belakang kemudinya. Sehun menatapnya tajam namun pria yang hampir menabraknya itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar yang—menurut Sehun benar-benar tidak memiliki rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"_Ya_! Keluar kau!" Sehun menunjuk wajah pria itu tanpa perasaan dan menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari mobilnya. Dilihatnya pria berahang tegas itu masih menatapnya datar kemudian berdecak pelan seraya membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar darisana.

"Kau tidak tahu fungsi lampu lalu lintas? Jika tidak tahu maka aku akan menjelaskannya! Jika lampu merah menyala kau harus—"

"Jika ingin meminta ganti rugi kau datang saja ke kantorku." Pria itu memotong dengan cepat ucapan Sehun. Ia tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama padanya. Sehun tidak percaya. Ia masih menatap pria menyebalkan itu dengan mulut terbuka.

"Tidak ingin mendapat ganti rugi? Ya sudah." Ketika pria itu hendak memasukkan kembali kartu nama di tangannya, Sehun dengan cepat menyambarnya lalu membaca tulisan disana.

"Kim Jong In. Jadi namamu Kim Jongin? Akan kuingat dengan baik nama itu di dalam otakku!" Sehun menunjuk kepalanya sendiri kemudian meremas kartu nama di tangannya hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Jongin memperhatikan gerakan tangan Sehun yang mengepal kemudian ia menyeringai malas.

"Tolong jangan menghalangi jalanku jika kau masih ingin hidup." Setelah mengakhiri ucapannya, pria bernama Jongin itu sudah menutup pintu mobilnya dengan keras, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mematung disana.

**TIIN! TIIN!**

Klakson dibunyikan beberapa kali membuat Sehun menggeser tubuhnya dengan terpaksa ke pinggir jalan.

"Brengsek." Dengusnya pelan. Tanpa menoleh lagi ke arahnya, Jongin segera menginjak gas dan melajukan mobil _sport_nya begitu cepat.

"Dasar gila! Dia pikir dia siapa?" dengusnya pelan. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi darisana dan berlari karena teringat seseorang yang kini sudah menunggunya.

oOo

Jongin sudah memarkir mobilnya di dalam _basement_. Ia mengambil beberapa berkas di tangannya lalu segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan dengan cepat ke dalam rumah. Seorang pelayan membungkuk ke arahnya.

"_Eomma_ sudah tidur?" ujar Jongin seraya melonggarkan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya. Wanita paruh bayu itu mengangguk dengan cepat.

"_Ne_, Nyonya baru saja tidur. Tapi, beliau tidak mau makan dan meminum obatnya, Tuan." Wajah wanita itu tampak khawatir.

"_Wae_? Apa _Abeoji_ datang kesini? Aku kan sudah bilang. Jangan pernah mengizinkan dia untuk bertemu _Eomma_!" bentak Jongin tegas. Wanita itu menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Bukan, Tuan. Tuan Besar tidak datang kemari. Nyonya bilang beliau hanya ingin menunggu Tuan pulang." Cicitnya pelan. Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan. Setidaknya ia lega karena ibunya tidak bertemu ayahnya hari ini. Ibunya selalu saja seperti itu. Ia dengan perasaan khawatir segera berjalan dengan cepat menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar ibunya. Tangannya membuka pintu dengan perlahan, tak ingin menimbulkan suara gaduh yang akan membangunkan ibunya yang baru saja terlelap. Dilihatnya tubuh ringkih itu meringkuk dalam kegelapan dibawah selimut tebalnya. Jongin berjalan sepelan mungkin lalu duduk disamping ranjang ibunya. Tangannya bergerak dengan perlahan untuk mengelus rambutnya yang terasa lembut. Namun kelopak mata itu terbuka.

"Jongin?" ujarnya parau. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lalu menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan erat.

"_Eomma_, maaf jika aku membangunkanmu."

"_Aniyo._ Aku belum sepenuhnya tertidur." Kini sebelah tangannya terangkat mengelus pipi Jongin dengan ibu jarinya.

"_Eomma_, Jung _Ahjumma _bilang kau tidak makan. Kenapa? Aku kan sudah bilang jika kau tidak perlu menungguku pulang. Aku tidak ingin kondisimu semakin buruk." Ia mengelus tangan ibunya. Wanita cantik itu beringsut duduk dengan bantuan Jongin lalu bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ia menggeleng dengan pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin makan bersama Jongin. Aku tidak mau makan sendirian." Ujarnya bersikap seperti anak kecil. Jongin mengelus kepalanya sayang. Ia tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi ibunya lama.

"_Kajja_! Kita makan lalu minum obatmu. Mau kugendong?" dan sebuah anggukan pelan lagi-lagi membuatnya tersenyum. Jongin berjongkok disamping ranjang ibunya agar wanita itu bisa naik keatas punggungnya.

"Wah, _Eomma_ bertambah berat saja." kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan perlahan keluar kamar.

"Dan punggungmu selalu menjadi tempat paling nyaman untukku." Ucapan ibunya membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan. Jika dilihat sekilas saja, ibunya memang seperti wanita normal pada umumnya. Namun sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pernikahannya dengan ayah Jongin, wanita berusia akhir 50 tahunan itu mengalami depresi berat dan harus hidup dalam ketenangan seumur hidupnya. Tekanan hanya akan membuat kondisinya semakin buruk. Ia mengalami trauma. Ia takut. Hingga hidupnya kini hanya bergantung kepada Jongin dan juga obat penenang.

"Bagaimana harimu? Menyenangkan?" pertanyaan ibunya direspon dengan anggukan pelan meskipun kejadian terakhir yang menimpanya tidak bisa dikatakan menyenangkan. Apalagi pekerjaan di kantor yang membuat waktu untuk ibunya harus tersita begitu banyak. Ia segera mendudukkan ibunya pada salah satu kursi di ruang makan lalu menarik kursi di samping wanita tersebut.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak." Ujarnya seraya mengisi mangkuk ibunya. Wanita itu mengangguk pelan kemudian segera memakan apa yang Jongin ambilkan untuknya. Ia benar-benar senang jika ibunya terlihat seceria ini.

"Kenapa kau tak makan?" protes ibunya ketika melihat mangkuk Jongin yang masih kosong.

"Melihatmu makan saja aku sudah merasa kenyang. Ah, setelah ini jangan lupa untuk meminum obatmu." Jongin mengeluarkan beberapa butir obat dengan warna dan ukuran yang berbeda lalu meletakkannya diatas cawan kecil. Ibunya merengut sebal.

"Sampai kapan aku harus meminumnya? Aku sudah bosan."

"Tentu saja sampai tubuhmu sehat."

"Aku sudah sehat!"

"_Ani_. Kau masih sakit."

"Jongin!"

"_Eomma_!"

"Aisshh kenapa kau seperti menjadi budak dokter galak itu?" Ibunya mendengus sebal.

"Dokter Lee galak karena _Eomma_ tidak pernah mau menuruti kata-katanya."

"Dia terlalu cerewet."

"Menurutku _Eomma_ lebih cerewet." Dan percakapan mereka terus berlangsung hingga makan malam berakhir. Dua orang pelayan yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka hanya ikut tersenyum senang.

"Tuan Jongin itu jika sudah menyangkut Nyonya, pasti selalu berubah lembut. Benar-benar berbeda." Ujar Jung _Ahjumma_ yang disetujui dengan anggukan adis disampingnya.

"Jika saja mereka masih akur dengan Tuan Besar—"

"Ssssttt! Jika Tuan Jongin mendengarnya ia pasti tidak akan suka." Omel Jung _Ahjumma _pada wanita yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Baiklah. Setidaknya aku harus banyak bersyukur. Meskipun berasal dari keluarga biasa saja tapi keluargaku masih tetap utuh." Ia mengakhiri ucapannya seraya membersihkan mangkuk-mangkuk kotor di dalam wastafel.

"Tidurlah duluan. Biar aku yang membereskan semuanya."

"Baiklah. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Gadis itu pun lalu pergi menuju kamarnya di belakang dapur. Jung _Ahjumma_ kembali menatap majikan mereka yang tengah tertawa bahagia. Ia ikut tersenyum kemudian kembali melanjutkan sisa pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

oOo

Sehun sudah berdiri diambang pintu apartemennya. Ia terkejut ketika pintunya dalam keadaan sedikit terbuka. Bagaimana jika ada orang asing yang masuk lalu mencuri barang-barang miliknya? Dengan cepat ia mendorong pintu tersebut lalu segera masuk dan kembali menutupnya rapat.

"_Eomma_!" ia berteriak dengan keras tak peduli jika suaranya akan terdengar oleh penghuni unit disampingnya. Sosok wanita yang terlihat berantakan tengah terduduk di lantai dengan kepala yang tertelungkup diatas meja. Bahunya bergerak serentak dengan suara cegukan khas orang mabuk. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Selalu saja seperti itu. Mabuk dan menghabiskan uang yang ia beri untuk hal yang tidak berguna.

Sehun meraih bahu ibunya lalu menidurkannya diatas sofa di belakangnya. Ia benar-benar prihatin melihat keadaan ibunya yang seperti itu.

"Sehun, kau sudah pulang? Huk—" nada bicaranya bahkan terdengar kacau. Bau alkohol menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidung bangir Sehun. Ia tidak suka dengan bau menyengat seperti itu.

"Siapa yang mengantarmu pulang, _eoh_? Laki-laki mana yang kini mengantarmu pulang? Lalu kenapa kau bisa mabuk seperti ini? Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu berkali-kali untuk tidak terlalu sering minum dan bergaul dengan teman-teman tidak jelasmu itu? Kenapa _Eomma _tidak pernah mendengarkanku!" Sehun sudah diambang batas. Ia benar-benar kesal pada wanita yang kini setengah tak sadarkan diri itu. Matanya yang memerah kini terbuka dan menatap Sehun sayu. Ia beringsut duduk dengan tubuh lemas karena berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Bibirnya yang dipoles _lipstick_ berwarna merah darah kini menyeringai lalu sebuah tawa membuat telinga Sehun begitu sakit. Raut wajahnya kemudian berubah marah secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau pikir kau siapa hah? Aku ini ibumu!" tangannya menepuk dengan keras dadanya sendiri.

"Kau tidak berhak mengatur kehidupanku ataupun menasihatiku! Mengerti, anak bodoh?!" telunjuknya kini mengetuk kepala Sehun dan membuat pemuda itu segera beranjak dari duduknya. Ia sudah lelah. Ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus menghadapi ibunya yang seperti itu. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk meredam emosi yang sudah ingin meledak. Kakinya lalu melangkah ke dalam satu-satunya kamar di apartemen tersebut. Ia meninggalkan wanita yang kini tengah meracau tidak jelas itu sendirian. Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang lalu menghela nafas lelah. Matanya menerawang jauh. Ibunya memang keterlaluan. Ia bahkan harus menghabiskan sebagian besar tabungan hasil dari kerja kerasnya selama ini hanya untuk melunasi hutang ibunya yang benar-benar mengejutkannya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika ibunya diancam akan dibunuh selain mengorbankan apa yang ia miliki untuk membebaskan ibunya dari hutang yang melilitnya. Namun ibunya tak pernah mengerti. Meskipun sudah tak lagi bekerja pada sebuah bar, namun ibunya masih sering keluyuran tidak jelas bersama teman-temannya yang bahkan lebih tidak jelas lagi. Inilah salah satu alasan terkuat Sehun untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Jika keegoisannya tengah mendominasi, ia akan tega membiarkan ibunya luntang lantung bersama teman-temannya yang bahkan tidak pantas disebut sebagai teman.

Sehun membuka laci disamping ranjangnya. Ia mengeluarkan buku tabungan lalu membuka setiap lembar dan mengecek berapa sisa uang yang ia miliki sekarang. sorot matanya berubah sendu.

"_Aisshh_ sepertinya aku harus segera pindah dari tempat ini." ucapnya seraya memperhatikan seluruh ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan. Suara racauan ibunya sudah tak terdengar lagi dan berganti menjadi dengkuran halus yang menandakan jika wanita itu memang benar-benar sudah tenggelam dalam mimpinya. Sehun menatapnya sedih. Ia seharusnya bisa menjaga wanita tersebut ketika orang-orang diluar sana ingin melukainya. Ketika orang-orang diluar sana sudah mencapnya tidak baik dimata mereka. Ketika orang-orang diluar sana mencemoohnya dan memperlakukannya seperti sampah yang tidak berharga dimata mereka. Namun sebaliknya, meskipun begitu justru ibunyalah yang selalu melindunginya. Ia tak ingin teman-teman Sehun di sekolahnya dulu ataupun ketika ia bekerja sekarang tahu jika Sehun memiliki ibu yang pernah bekerja di sebuah bar. Makannya ia tidak pernah mau tinggal satu atap bersama Sehun. Dan jangan melupakan satu hal siapa yang membuat Sehun bisa menjadi seorang psikiater seperti sekarang ini. Seorang direktur perusahaan yang menjadikan ibunya sebagai selingkuhan bersedia membiayai seluruh pengeluaran mereka hingga biaya kuliah Sehun yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit.

Sehun berjalan mendekat lalu menatap wajah ibunya lama. Tanpa berniat untuk membangunkan wanita tersebut, ia pun segera menggendongnya lalu membawa tubuhnya tidur diatas ranjang Sehun. Meskipun selalu membuatnya marah dan juga kesal, namun Sehun benar-benar menyayanginya. Hidup memang terlalu keras untuk mereka. Jika bukan karena ibunya, mereka tidak mungkin hidup seperti ini. Mungkin saja Sehun akan berakhir menjadi seperti ibunya, menyelami dunia malam yang kotor dan berakhir seperti sampah dibawah injakan kaki siapa saja.

Setelah membaringkan tubuh ibunya di ranjang, ia pun pergi untuk membersihkan diri. Setumpuk masalah akan datang menghampirinya esok hari dan seterusnya. Setidaknya malam ini ia harus bersyukur karena bisa menikmati waktu istirahatnya meskipun akan terasa singkat.

oOo

Bukan karena alasan kesehatan Sehun sudah berlari pagi-pagi seperti ini. Lagi-lagi ia kesal pada ibunya yang sudah pergi pagi-pagi buta dan sama sekali tidak membangunkannya. Seharusnya ia datang 30 menit sebelum pengarahan yang akan dilakukan oleh Profesor Kim. Namun ia harus menghabiskan total 30 menit untuk berlari menuju rumah sakit. Ia yakin penampilannya sudah berantakan bahkan sebelum memulai pekerjaannya hari ini. bahkan ia melewatkan sarapan penting yang memang sudah jarang bahkan sama sekali tidak ia lakukan beberapa minggu ini.

Gedung rumah sakit yang menjulang tinggi membuat Sehun terharu dan tidak patah semangat untuk terus memacu kakinya agar berlari lebih cepat. Ia pun terus berlari hingga di lantai 3 gedung rumah sakit. Nafasnya yang terengah membuat beberapa orang perawat dan juga dokter menatapnya heran. Ia berhenti berlari dan lebih memilih berjalan cepat di sepanjang lorong. Kakinya berbelok pada salah satu ruangan khusus psikiater. Beberapa rekan kerjanya sudah berkumpul disana dengan berkas-berkas ditangan mereka.

"Dokter Oh, kau telat 33 menit lebih 35 detik!" suara yang berasal dari mulut seorang pria berambut kecoklatan membuat Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"_Sunbaenim_, maafkan aku. Tadi ada sedikit masalah." Ujar Sehun yang langsung memakai jas putihnya lalu memeriksa catatan pasien yang tengah ia tangani.

"Tapi kau benar-benar beruntung." Ujar pria dengan _name tag_ Luhan yang terpasang di dadanya itu. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Profesor membatalkan pertemuannya bersama kita hari ini. Ia harus pergi ke Daegu selama satu minggu. Jadi pastikan jika minggu depan kau tidak akan terlambat lagi! Mengerti? Ya sudah, aku harus mengecek Minseok pagi ini. Selamat bekerja!" Luhan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sehun bersama dengan seorang dokter lainnya yang tengah membereskan berkas pada mejanya. Ngomong-ngomong ia adalah dokter yang baru bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama dengannya hari kemarin. Sehun pun mencoba mencari topik untuk dibicarakan.

"_Annyeong,_ Dokter Zhang." Sapa Sehun terdengar canggung. Pria berlesung pipi itu menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu jika kau sudah datang."

"_Jinjja_? Padahal tadi Dokter Lu memarahiku."

"Maaf. Aku tidak mendengar pembicaraan kalian tadi. Ngomong-ngomong aku pergi duluan. Pasienku sudah menunggu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!" Yixing pun meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menekuri catatan pasien di tangannya. Sehun membaca ulang setiap keluhan pasiennya dengan seksama. Mereka semua mengalami depresi akut hingga menimbulkan trauma dan perasaan cemas. Ia berpikir seharusnya ia pun adalah seorang pasien yang butuh pertolongan. Hanya ia yang tahu jika dirinya tengah depresi. Tidak ingin membuang waktunya, ia pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

oOo

"Dokter Oh, kau lihat anak yang sedang duduk disana? Ia terus memperhatikanmu." Ucapan remaja berusia 15 tahun itu membuat bulu kuduk Sehun meremang. Namun ia harus tetap bersikap profesional dan melihat apa yang pasiennya lihat meskipun ia sama sekali tak menemukan sesuatu pada bangku kosong di seberang mereka.

"A—ah, benarkah?" ujarnya tergagap.

"Dia melambaikan tangannya ke arah kita. Ayo, sapa!" gadis itu sudah mengangkat tangannya lalu melambaikannya beberapa kali. Sehun pun mengangkat tangannya ragu lalu melakukan apa yang gadis itu lakukan.

"Kau kenal dia?"

"_Eoh_. Dia temanku. Teman baikku. Ah, dia berjalan ke arahmu." Ucapan gadis itu membuat Sehun berubah panik. Bulu kuduknya semakin meremang saja. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya gelisah lalu melirik gadis disampingnya dan tersenyum kaku.

"D—dia sedang apa?"

"_Ya_!" tiba-tiba pekikan gadis itu membuat Sehun terkejut.

"_Wae_?"

Gadis itu tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau ingin mencekik dia?" gadis itu merentangkan tangannya dengan lebar.

"Mencekik?" Sehun memegangi lehernya lalu bergidik. Ia pun dengan cepat berdiri lalu menarik lengan gadis itu dengan lembut.

"_Kajja_! Kita pergi saja. Sepertinya temanmu tidak suka aku disini." Gadis bernama Seojin itu hanya menurut.

"Dokter, tolong maafkan dia. Aku akan memukulnya dan memarahinya nanti." Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan raut wajah yang terlihat bersalah. Sehun menggaruk telinganya lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Anak perempuan tidak boleh bertengkar. Mungkin dia tadi hanya bercanda ketika akan mencekikku." Tawa Sehun benar-benar terdengar dipaksakan. Antara takut dan juga ingin menghibur Seojin.

"_Aniyo_. Aku mendengar dengan jelas apa yang ia katakan tadi. Dia bilang dia ingin mencongkel matamu lalu menghisap darah—"

"_STOP_!" suara nyaringnya membuat Seojin terkesiap kaget. Wajahnya berubah murung seperti hendak menangis.

"A—ah, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, Seojin-_ah_. _OK_, sekarang kau tidak perlu membicarakan dia. Kau harus istirahat. Lain kali bertemanlah dengan orang yang lebih baik dan tidak mencekik." Diantara rasa takutnya, Sehun sebenarnya merasa geli. Ia memang senang jika sudah mengobrol dengan pasien seperti ini, asalkan pasien yang ia tangani tidak mengancam untuk melukai bahkan sampai ingin membunuhnya.

Seojin melepas genggaman tangannya lalu masuk ke dalam ruang rawatnya.

"Annyeong, Dokter Oh! Semoga harimu menyenangkan!" ia melambaikan tangannya di ambang pintu.

"Kau juga. Kau ingat pesanku? Bertemanlah dengan orang baik." Kali ini Sehun bisa tersenyum natural. Ia pun pergi lalu menandai nama Seojin pada catatannya.

oOo

"Jadi bagaimana, Dok?"

"Nyonya, Seojin sama sekali tidak mengalami gangguan mental apapun. Ia hanya memiliki kelebihan dapat melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita lihat. Teman halusinasi yang ia punya, memang bukan sepenuhnya halusinasi. Mungkin saja ada makhluk tak kasat mata yang memang selalu menemaninya. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya lebih jauh. Kau tahu? Aku sedikit trauma." Tawa Sehun membuat kecemasan ibu Seojin sedikit berkurang. Ia tahu betul bagaimana ketakutan Sehun yang selalu ia alami selama ini. semenjak kecelakaan mobil yang menimpanya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Pantas saja. Aku benar-benar khawatir jika dia akan merasa sulit dengan kehidupannya yang tidak biasa. Aku khawatir jika ia akan merasa takut karena melihat hal-hal yang tida seperti biasa." Ibunya meletakkan tangannya di depan dada. Wajah cemasnya membuat Sehun harus segera mencari kalimat penenang agar wanitu itu terus-terusan khawatir dan ketakutan.

"Kurasa Seojin benar-benar menikmati dunianya yang luar biasa. Ia mudah sekali bergaul dengan 'mereka' bahkan tadi ia sempat mengenalkan salah satunya padaku. Lalu anakmu melindungiku karena ia bilang 'teman'nya akan melukaiku. _Aigoo_ bulu kudukku benar-benar sudah berdiri semua." Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia terus memijat tengkuknya yang kembali meremang.

"Maaf jika Seojin membuatmu takut. _Gomawo_ kau sudah mau berbicara dengannya dan menemaninya."

"_Ne_. Dia anak yang manis dan juga baik. Ngomong-ngomong Seojin sudah bisa pulang hari ini."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Wanita tersebut segera keluar dari ruangan Sehun. Pria itu menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya.

"Aiisshh kenapa aku harus berakhir seperti ini?" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kepalanya terasa pening karena belum satu pun makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutnya. Hari ini ia tak boleh melewatkan jam makan siang seperti kemarin. Matanya menatap kalender yang sudah dipenuhi lingkaran spidol warna warni pada setiap tanggalnya. Rasanya ingin menangis saja. Tak ada waktu libur barang satu hari pun. Ia menjatukan kepalanya diatas meja.

**TOK! TOK!**

"_Ne_!"

Pintu ruangannya terbuka. Seorang pegawai bagian administrasi mengantarkan sebuah catatan padanya.

"_Gomawo_!" pintu pun ditutup kembali. Sehun membaca data lengkap calon pasiennya. Seorang wanita berusia 57 tahun dengan keluhan yang sama dengan pasien yang selalu datang padanya—depresi berat. Setelahnya ia membereskan seluruh berkas yang ada diatas mejanya lalu segera beranjak untuk makan siang.

oOo

Sehun masih mendekam di dalam ruangannya menunggu calon pasiennya yang tak kunjung datang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena sepertinya tak ada lagi yang harus dikerjakan. Hari ini semuanya sudah selesai minus status calon pasiennya yang masih menggantung.

Ia menatap ponselnya yang sepi dari panggilan masuk. Biasanya ibunya akan menghubunginya beberapa kali dalam sehari. Tentu saja Sehun merasa risih. Hari ini mungkin saja ibunya sedang tidak berulah. Ia pun menyampirkan tas punggungnya lalu segera pergi dari ruangannya.

oOo

Malam itu ia berjalan tanpa tergesa. Melangkahkan kakinya pelan sambil sesekali matanya menatap sekelilingnya yang begitu ramai. Ia memang tak berniat menaiki bus.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Matanya menatap cukup lama sebuah objek di sebrang jalan sana. Awalnya ia berusaha tidak peduli, ingin menepis ingatan yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya selama ini. Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu kebenarannya sendiri. Ia menyebrangi jalan dengan hati-hati—tak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Kini ia sudah berdiri di depan bangunan tersebut. Ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamanya masuk ke tempat seperti ini. tempat yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi ibunya.

Ia memperlihatkan identitas dirinya pada seorang _bodyguard_ yang berdiri di pintu masuk. Pria itu menatapnya dari atas ke bawah. Mungkin heran karena pria semacam Sehun bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menghabiskan waktunya di bar seperti ini. Namun pria berbadan besar itu tidak terlalu menghiraukan lagi. Ia memperbolehkan Sehun masuk ke dalam.

Pemandangan pertama yang Sehun lihat adalah wanita-wanita berpakaian minim yang kini tengah menari dikelilingi pria-pria hidung belang degan mata yang terlihat lapar. Bahkan tangan mereka berani menggerayangi tubuh wanita tersebut tanpa tahu malu. Sehun tertegun. Dulu ibunya seperti itu. Hatinya benar-benar sakit dan juga marah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat lalu berusaha mengabaikan pemandangan menjijikkan tersebut. Sehun lebih memilih untuk duduk pada sebuah kursi yang dihadapkan langsung dengan barista yang tengah meracik minumannya.

"_Chogiyo_—"

"_Eoh_?" mata barista itu menatap Sehun heran.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" lanjutnya lagi yang direspon dengan gelengan kepala Sehun.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau tahu wanita bernama Oh Kyunghee? Apa dia masih bekerja disini?" ceroscos Sehun hingga membuat barista bertubuh tinggi itu menghentikan atraksinya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau tanyakan saja pada mereka." Barista bernama Chanyeol itu menunjuk beberapa orang pria yang tengah terduduk bersama beberapa wanita-wanita pemuas hasrat di sampingnya dengan gerakan kepalanya. Mata Sehun mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Ah, begitu. Jadi kau tidak tahu ya?" sehun terlihat semakin bingung. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, antara harus menghampiri mereka atau menyerah saja dan segera keluar dari tempat tertidak nyaman sedunia ini menurut versinya. Gelagat Sehun rupanya terbaca oleh Chanyeol.

"Mau kupanggilkan salah satu dari mereka?" tawarannya memberikan sedikit harapan kepada Sehun. Matanya kembali berbinar.

"_Ne_! Jika kau tidak keberatan." Sehun mengangguk dengan cepat. Chanyeol kemudian keluar dari counter dan berjalan menghampiri mereka. Sehun menatapnya was-was dari tempat ia duduk sekarang. Seorang pria berbadan besar menatapnya dengan tajam ketika Chanyeol selesai memberitahunya. Tangan terangkat lalu melambai ke arah Sehun. Pria bermata _hazel_ itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu segera turun dari kursinya dan melangkah dengan ragu ke arah mereka.

"Apa kita kedatangan tamu?" ujar seorang pria yang menyadari kemunculan Sehun yang terlihat kaku. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Duduklah." Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa yang terasa sempit itu.

"Kau bilang kau mencari siapa? Kyunghee? Ada urusan apa kau dengan pelacur murahan itu hah?" ucapan pria berjanggut itu membuat emosi Sehun semakin tersulut. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Jangan pernah menyebutnya pelacur murahan, brengsek!" geram Sehun yang dengan seketika membuat orang-orang yang tengah duduk di sofa itu menatapnya tak percaya.

"Wow! Sepertinya pria kecil ini ingin mencari masalah?" tiba-tiba sebuah tarikan pada kerah leher Sehun membuat ia tertarik dan nafasnya tercekat seketika. Lehernya terasa tercekik. Sehun berusaha melepaskan tangan kekar yang mencengkram kuat kerah bajunya.

"Lepaskan. Dia bukan lawan yang sepadan dengan kita." Perintah dari pria paling besar diantara mereka segera direspon dengan dorongan kuat pada tubuh Sehun hingga ia kini terjerembab diatas lantai. Tangan dan lututnya terasa ngilu.

"_Jamkanman_! Aku tahu siapa anak ini! Kau anak pelacur murahan itu kan? Ah _ne_! Aku tidak akan salah!" ucapan pria di belakangnya membuat telinga Sehun memanas. Ia benar-benar diperlakukan seperti pecundang disini. Bahkan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun ketika mereka terus menyebut ibunya 'pelacur murahan'.

"_Ireona_!" kerah belakang Sehun lagi-lagi ditarik dengan paksa hingga ia berdiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjadi pelacur saja seperti dia, _eoh_? Dengan begitu kau bisa melayani kami disini dengan tubuhmu." Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sehun yang sudah habis kesabaran kemudian menendang perut pria yang barusan menarik kerahnya hingga terjengkang ke belakang dan jatuh menimpa meja yang penuh dengan botol minuman. Suara pecahannya terdengar nyaring hingga membuat orang-orang berteriak dan menatap ke arah mereka.

"Sialan kau!" seorang pria menariknya lagi lalu menghempaskannya ke lantai hingga sudut kursi mengenai dahinya hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Sehun meringis pelan. Rahangnya mengeras. Ditatapnya dengan tajam pria-pria yang tengah menertawakannya dengan puas.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mulut kotor kalian menyebut ibuku pelacur murahan lagi!" teriak Sehun yang sudah tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Seorang pria sudah membawa botol ditangannya dan hendak menghantamkannya ke arah Sehun. Ia melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan namun yang ia dengar adalah sebuah hantaman keras pada lantai dan juga ringisan dari pria yang kini sudah tersungkur sambil memegangi perutnya. Sehun mendongak. Ia mendapati seseorang sudah berdiri disampingnya namun matanya tak bisa menangkap jelas wajah pria tersebut.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya. Aku tidak ingin mengotori tanganku hanya untuk menghabisi kalian." Suara datar yang terdengar tajam membuat orang-orang tersebut segera beranjak dari tempatnya dengan gerakan yang tergesa. Pria yang lain berusaha membantu pria yang terkena tendangan kuat pria tinggi tersebut. Baru saja ia menghela nafas, Sehun sudah ditarik berdiri lalu pria itu menyeretnya keluar dari bar. Kepala Sehun terus tertunduk bahkan hingga mereka kini sudah sampai di parkiran bar.

"_Kamsahamnida._ Maaf, saya harus segera pergi." Tanpa melihat wajah pria yang menolongnya, Sehun segera menghempaskan tangan pria tersebut hingga genggaman tangannya terlepas. _Mood_nya benar-benar tidak baik. Setelah membungkuk sekilas, ia pun pergi meninggalkan pria itu disana. Obsidian kelam itu menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Ia ingat betul siapa pria itu. Matanya bergerak turun menatap sesuatu yang tergeletak diatas aspal. Ia memungutnya. Sebuah _nametag_ dengan foto pria tersebut.

"Oh Sehun. Dokter?"

'_...aku mengenal seorang psikiater di Seoul International Hospital. Dia selalu menangani pasien depresi berat dan kinerjanya cukup bagus untuk ukuran dokter baru seperti dia. Namanya Oh Sehun...'_

Matanya membelalak sempurna.

"Jadi dia—"

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Saya udah baca review kekecewaan kalian di ff It's Not All About Money. Maafkan saya sekali lagi.**

**Btw saya tetep bikin ff ini ada di rate T. Tapi mungkin aja di chapter berikutnya ada sedikit adegan2 mature tapi gak bakal sampe yang sex scene eksplisit gitu haha. Semoga kalian suka sama ff ini. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat ditunggu! Thank you!**


End file.
